Q & A (Sulay Ver)
by TaoTaoZiPanda
Summary: "apa aku terlihat jelek belakangan ini? apalagi dengan perut membuncit seperti ini"-Yixing, "Tidak, kau tetap cantik seperti biasanya. Malahan bertambah cantik"-Junmyeon./SULAY/M-PREG/YAOI/DRABBLE


Q & A (Sulay Ver)

Tittle : Q & A (Sulay Ver)

Genre : Romance, Fluffy

Rated : T

Warning : Yaoi! Drabble! Typo sebagian dari FF! M-Preg!

A/n : Alur dan jalan cerita FF ini bukan berasal dari pemikiran saya melainkan dari FF di Fb yang ku baca dengan username "SMTown Yaoi Fanfiction" yang cast aslinya adalah ChanBaek dan kuubah menjadi SuLay. Saya telah mendapat izin dari Duck_Butt (pemilik username sekaligus FFnya) untuk me-remake FF tersebut. Tenang saja Alur dan jalan ceritanya sangat berbeda walau ada sedikit kesamaan.

.

.

 **Happy Reading^^~**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesosok pemuda tampan tampak menuruni tangga lantai rumah besarnya dengan langkah terseret, dilihatnya jam dinding yang terletak di ruang keluarga jam sudah menunjukkan 02:45.

 _'Masih terlalu pagi'_ Batin Pemuda tampan itu

Lalu melangkahkan tungkainya lagi menuju dapur dan sesampainya disana Pemud tampan itu dengan segera mengambil gelas dan membuka kulkas lalu mengambil sebotol air dingin dan menuangkannya kedalam gelas. Meneguknya perlahan sampai indra pendengaran menangkap suara langkah kaki yang sedang menuruni tangga.

Tap!

"Myeoniiie~~" Panggilan manja itu sampai ke telinga pemuda tampan yang dipanggil myeoniie. Joonmyeon lebih tepatnya.

Dengan tegukan cepat junmyeon menghabiskan minumannya dan menaruh gelas itu di meja pantry, lalu melangkah dengan cepat menuju sang _istri_ yang sedang mencarinya di ruang keluarga.

Grep!

"Kenapa bangun? Ini masih terlalu pagi, Yixingie" ucap Junmyeon sembari memeluk Yixing dari belakang dan mengusap sayang perut buncit _istrinya._

"hmm~ aku terbangun karena kau tidak ada diranjang Sayang" ucap Yixing manja ke suami tercintanya.

Junmyeon membawa tubuh sang _istri_ ke sofa di ruang keluarga, mendudukkannya perlahan dan setelahnya ikut duduk disamping Yixing lalu memeluknya sayang sembari mengelus perut sang _istri_ kembali.

"Maaf jika kau ikut terbangun sayang, aku tidak bermaksud" ucap Junmyeon sembari mengecup pucuk kepala sang _istri_

"Hehe.. Tidak apa-apa Myeonie. Hmm.. Oh ya sayang bolehkah aku bertanya?" Ucap dan Tanya Yixing kepada Junmyeon yang terus mencium pucuk kepalanya dan masih dengan mengelus Perutnya yang terdapat benih cinta mereka berdua.

"Boleh sayang, tanyakan apapun itu aku akan menjawab sebisa yang kumampu" ucap Junmyeon dengan senyum lebar khasnya.

"apa aku terlihat jelek belakangan ini? apalagi dengan perut membuncit seperti ini" Tanya Yixing sembari menunduk dan mengelus perutnya sayang.

"Tidak, kau tetap cantik seperti biasanya. Malahan bertambah cantik" ucap Junmyeon sembari mengelus kepala Yixing lembut dengan tangan kanannya karena tangan kirinya sedang mengelus perut Yixing.

"Gombalanmu tidak mempan untukku myeonie, bilang saja yang jujur jelek atau tidak" Tanya Yixing sekali lagi kali ini dengan nada kesal

"aku jujur sayang, kau malah bertambah cantik" ucap Junmyeon sungguh-sungguh

"Kau berbohong kan? Mengatakan aku cantik hanya tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan ku. Benarkan? " Tanya Yixing dengan mata memerah hendak menangis. Bila sudah seperti ini Junmyeon sebagai Suami yang bertanggung jawab akan sebisa mungkin tidak membuat Yixingnya menangis. Jadi dengan perlahan junmyeon memeluk kembali Yixing yang tadi langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Junmyeon sangat memakluminya karena Yixing sedang hamil jadi moodnya selalu berubah-ubah

" Aku jujur sayang, kau selalu cantik apapun keadaannya" ucap Junmyeon lembut

"Benarkah? Bahwa aku masih terlihat cantik walau sedang mengandung?" Tanya Yixing lagi yang malah membuat Junmyeon gemas melihatnya.

"Iya sayang. Kau tetap terlihat cantik maupun gemuk atau tidak. Dan aku tetap mencintaimu apapun keadaannya. Arrachi?" Tanya Junmyeon sembari mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Yixing

"Ne Arrachi" Ucap Yixing membalas pelukan Junmyeon.

"Junmyeon?" Panggil Yixing

"Ya sayang?" sahut Junmyeon sembari memandangi wajah ayu Yixing dari dekat

"Kenapa tidak kembali tidur? Bukannya besok kau harus bekerja?" Tanya Yixing sembari mengelus pipi tirus Junmyeon.

"Benar besok aku harus bekerja. Tapi aku tidak ingin tidur sendirian tanpa _istri_ cantikku ini. So. Apa kau mengantuk sayang?" Tanya Junmyeon kepada Yixing. Melihat Yixing mengangguk langsung saja Junmyeon berdiri dari duduknya dan dengan tiba-tiba menggendong Yixing Bridal Style.

"Junmyeon turunkan aku! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri!" ucap Yixing sambil memberontak dalam gendongan Junmyeon.

"Diamlah Sayang, jangan bergerak. Aku takut kau terjatuh apalagi kau sedang mengandung" Ucap Junmyeon memperingatkan Yixing untuk diam.

"n-ne myeonie" ucap Yixing patuh.

"Bagus, jangan bergerak sayang" ucap Junmyeon sembari menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Yixing cepat

"And Good Night Chagiya, Aku mencintaimu sangat sangat mencintaimu" bisik Junmyeon saat telah sampai didepan kamar mereka berdua.

.

.

END

 **Terimakasih untuk 'Duck_Butt of SMTown Yaoi Fanfiction' yang sudah mengijinkan saya untuk me-remake atau lebih tepatnya hanya terinspirasi dari cerita tersebut. Sekali lagi terimakasih.**

 **Oh ya ada yang Baper gara-gara gak bisa nonton konser EXO? kalau ada. Berarti kita samaan T.T**

 **Ada yang mau berteman dengan saya di Fb, ini username saya : Elsa Septiana (yang Fp nya Foto ChanBaek Fanart )**

 **Oke terakhir ^^~**

 **Gimme Review?^^~**


End file.
